


Body Worship

by Alex_Write



Series: Spideypool Fics [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Kinda Fluffy, Light Bondage, M/M, No Smut, wade is just naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Write/pseuds/Alex_Write
Summary: Wade (Deadpool) has body issues, everyone knows that. He tries to hide how deep the self-depreciation goes with jokes, but Peter (Spider-man) isn't going to have it anymore. He's got a plan, all he has to do it just wait for the right time.





	Body Worship

Peter had been waiting and planning for what seemed like a long time. It had started out as a vague idea, long before him and Wade had started dating, and had become a more concrete thing shortly before the dating began. As Spiderman and Deadpool, the two of them had been hanging out more together. At first it had been reluctantly on Peter's part, finding the mercenary more annoying than anything, but a friendship had formed after a while. It hadn't escaped Peter's notice during that time that Wade was one of those people who could laugh at themselves and in turn was one of those people who often made a joke of themselves for a laugh on purpose. So when not a single week went by without the masked mercenary making some kind of self-depreciating joke about his looks, Peter hadn't really thought much of it.

Until the time that he did. Then suddenly he realized that _someone_ should do something about it. _Someone_ should show Wade that he wasn't as ugly as he thought he was and that the scars didn't matter as much as he thought. That _someone_ should show the slightly insane man that he was as worthy of love as anyone else in the world, even with his looks and occupation.

Then Peter realized that over time, sometime during their roof top after-patrol taco or pizza dinners, or perhaps it had happened during a patrol watching Deadpool enjoying the fight and cracking wiseass jokes, that he'd fallen in love. At that point the idea shifted. _He_ needed to make Wade understand. _He_ was going to show the man that he was loved and that he wasn't as undesirable as he joked about. _Peter Parker_ was going to show Wade that he was sexy as hell.

The first step had been fairly simple, all things considered. Get Wade to agree to date him. Peter simply had to wait until after patrol, while they were up on a roof top, masks rolled up to their noses to chow down on a fully loaded pizza. The ever talking mercenary was doing his usual bit, not really waiting or giving room for Peter to say anything. Sometimes he was talking to himself, other times he was talking to the boxes, but most of the time he was just telling some dramatic, probably over exaggerated, story to Peter about some mission or other that he'd done. The details were ever changing, which made Peter wonder if any of it had actually happened. Eventually, though, the comments about Peter's butt came up. They always made their way into Deadpool's conversations with Peter, there was just something about Spiderman's ass in spandex that drove the mercenary to comment. All Peter had to do was wait it out.

This time, when the comments came up, Wade making lewd hand motions in reference to Peter's “tight bubble butt in that amazing red spandex”, Peter spoke up. “You know, if you agreed to be my beau then you'd have exlusive groping rights to the ass that you so admire.”

Quite and stillness decended upon the normally animated man. Even through the mask, Peter could tell that Wade was looking at him with wide eyes that showed his surprise. Then the silence broke and the childish man was squealing happily about how his hero had asked him out. Peter was almost knocked off the ledge by Wade happily throwing himself at him, chanting yes over and over again while giggling to the boxes about how he was dating his baby boy.

After that started phase two planning. This was the part that took time and preparation.

 

It was almost four months after first getting together that the opportunity arose for phase two to be put into action. They had been fighting along side the Avengers, more space aliens having attacked the city (seriously, when weren't space aliens attacking the city?). Spiderman had managed to rope Deadpool into helping and the inevitable happened when it came to the careless mercenary. Towards the very end of the battle, Deadpool died. Of course, Deadpool never stayed dead long, but a laser beam through the noggin would put him out of commission for a while.

Though the Avengers didn't care much for Deadpool, they'd made the offer to take him to their medical bay to make sure that he healed up properly. Spiderman had waved off the offer though, scooping the taller, more well built man up onto his shoulder and then heading for the nearest building to scale so he could swing home. He had plans to put into action.

Once back at his own apartment, Peter set Deadpool up against a wall long enough to cover his bed in plush towels that he'd bought just for this. Once his bed was covered, he carefully started stripping Wade of his Deadpool outfit, being careful while pulling the material away from open and rapidly healing wounds. He had to work quickly, though, if he was going to be done before the man woke up. After getting him naked, he arranged the scarred man on the bed to his liking then moved to the bathroom to get clean and change himself.

DP*SM*DP*SM*DP*SM*DP*SM

When Wade woke up from the head trauma, he wasn't sure where he was at first. The bed under him was soft, he was pretty sure he was naked, and he couldn't move his arms or legs. Opening his eyes he noted that he looked to be in a rather nice, though bland, room with pictures hanging all over the wall. It didn't take long to realize that it was Peter's room, one he'd been in on occasion now that they were dating. Glancing up and down told him why he couldn't move his arms or legs, it would seem that they were tied to the bed frame with silk black and red hello kitty scarves. The boxes, he was happy to note, were still quiet at least.

He was contemplating getting out of the bonds when Peter entered the room, only wearing a pair of low slung lounge pants, hair wet, and carrying a bowl carefully with him. Upon seeing him awake and looking at him, Peter smiled brightly. “Hello, sleep head! I was just about to see if you were ready to wake up. I guess I have my answer.” The younger man was acting like this was a totally normal, every day occurrence.

Wade shifted uncomfortably, then gave Peter his best lecherous smile and waggled his non-existent eyebrows. “Baby boy, all you had to do was tell me you wanted to be kinky between the sheets, I wouldn't have minded. No need to kidnap me while I'm down and tie me up.”

Unlike what he expected, Peter didn't blush, giving him a bright smile and small shake of his head instead. Not rising to the bait that Wade laid before him, Peter simply set the bowl of what Wade now noted was water, on the night stand next to the bed. “Time for a wash.” And suddenly Wade was even more uncomfortable. Peter was sitting next to his hip on the bed, perfectly smooth skin on display while he laid there, pink and yellowed scars covering him from head to foot. He looked disgusting next to the perfect, angelic man next to him, and not for the first time he was wondering why he'd even agreed to date Peter in the first place.

When the young superhero dipped a soft looking sponge into the water and then lifted it to wipe across his torso, Wade couldn't help the flinch. Eyes wide, he couldn't look away from Peter, just waiting and watching for the grimace of disgust or the look of horror that would flash across his face at any time. Even his oldest and best friend, Weasel, hadn't been able to look upon him without disgust and grimaces, though the cynical man had at least been cool about it enough to not just run away or tell him to stay away completely. Peter had seen his face before, and had commented on not caring about how he looked, but Wade was sure that now that he'd seen the full extent of it that he'd be rethinking his notion.

Instead, Peter just gently ran the sponge from one shoulder across to the next and then sweeping down his chest. As he worked, his free hand traced the drops of water that beaded against the scared skin. He hummed slightly as he worked, occasionally rinsing and wringing out the sponge in the water. Wade continued to wait, his breath shallow at he watched Peter carefully clean him from hand to foot. Once he was finished with is front, Wade had relaxed slightly, unable to deny the fact that the careful ministrations had been soothing. So when Peter untied his feet and encouraged him to flip over, hands crossing above his head to allow the maneuver, Wade didn't even fight it. He kept himself still as Peter washed his back, his legs, and arms. When Peter was satisfied, he put the sponge away and then started to gently pat dry the water warmed skin with a towel softer than anything Wade had ever felt.

Wade suddenly understood what Peter was doing, or what he was trying to do. Part of him was amused; the idea of being taken care of was a foreign one, but a bigger part of him was touched and content. Peter had been trying to tell him that he didn't care about Wade's scars and that they didn't make him any less of a person or man. Wade had been hesitant to believe him, the boxes screaming at him that the younger man was lying and that he was secretly disgusted. Now, though, Wade was floating somewhere between disbelief that Peter had been telling the truth, and contentment on the fact.

As Peter got up, taking the bowl and sponge with him to the bathroom, Wade was sure that was the end of it. He was sure that Peter would come back, do something silly and romantic like kiss his shoulder, and then untie his hands. They'd curl up on the bed and sleep, or if he was really lucky they'd do the nasty.

Instead, he was surprised when Peter came back to the bed with a tube of something in his hand and then proceeded to straddle his butt.

Wade was about to squawk and question when he felt hand warmed cream being carefully applied to his back. Warm, strong hands firmly but gently worked the pleasant smelling cream into his skin. It felt amazing against his skin, which seemed to itch and burn the majority of the time. Especially so after he'd healed from something major like a shot to the head. His muscles relaxed without his permission, lulled into submission by the careful hands that only left long enough to get more cream. For a moment Wade was thinking it was just some form of strange massage, with his hands still tied to the bed and unable to escape without some effort (and seriously, he wasn't sure he could ruin two perfectly good hello kitty scarves). Then Peter started talking, not random babbling about the day, or the patrol, or politics or anything in between. No, Peter starting talking about _him._ Wade was use to giving complements, waxing poetic about Peter's fine ass all dressed up in spandex and begging to be squeezed, or those big brown doe eyes. Receiving complements, about his body and self, was not something that he was use to and for a moment he tensed, only for his muscles to be lulled back into relaxation by the firm hands working on him. When Peter had worked all the way down, rubbing the cream into all the available skin, Wade willingly moved so he was on his back again.

Peter didn't hesitate to climb back on top of him so he was straddling his waist again, hands slick and immediately moving to his shoulders to start the gentle touch again. Wade couldn't help but keep his eyes close, focusing on the feeling of Peter's slightly smaller hands on him. He hadn't ever expected to feel the touch of another person on him again, not after all that he'd lost.

When he started to listen again, letting his attention wander from the warm touch to the words floating past Peter's lips, his eyes flew open, though. The tender musings from before, when Peter had been working on his back, were gone. No longer was Peter talking about how he admired Wade's muscles, or how he liked his ass or thighs. He wasn't talking about Wade's sense of humor or the way that when it came time to, he was capable of getting serious and down to business. No. Peter was telling him everything he wanted to do to him, in detail. The words pouring out of that innocent looking mouth were pure erotic novel worthy and the longer it went the more sure Wade was of one thing.

By the time Peter was done, having set the cream on the night stand and untied Wade's wrists, massaging his shoulders briefly to make sure there were no kinks from being held up so long, Wade was positive that he'd never be able to be touched by Peter without thinking about now. There was no way that a simple brush of the hand against his back or a kiss to his shoulder wouldn't bring back those porn worthy words and make him hard as a rock. He definitely wouldn't be ashamed of his scars around Peter at any rate. While he might not like the way he looks himself, it was glaringly obvious that Peter did and well...at the end of the day wasn't Peter the person who mattered the most anyway?

For now, though, Wade was happy to flip his baby boy over and show him just how much he appreciated tonight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> not beta-read


End file.
